


All The Love You Won't Forget

by hairdye_silverfindings



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sick Character, Sleepy Sex, literally just Alec Lightwood is sick and wants an orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairdye_silverfindings/pseuds/hairdye_silverfindings
Summary: Alec Lightwood had, unfortunately, come down with the worst of all ailments; the common cold.After a week of nothing more then the occasional forehead kiss, he wants a lot more from Magnus. Who happily obliges, even though he knows Alec really should be sleeping. Even if his boyfriend is stuffy and smells like vapor rub.





	All The Love You Won't Forget

The bedroom was dark when Magnus came in. That in itself wasn’t a surprise, and from the dim light leaking in from the bathroom, he could see the shape of Alec in bed. He was turned on his side, propped up on a pile of pillows to help him breathe, but there was still a rattling echo on each exhale that made Magnus’ heart ache. He wanted Alec to feel better, to be well. There was a box of Kleenex on the bed next to Alec and three or four crumbled up ones that Magnus easily magicked into the waste bin with a little wave of his hands before checking that Alec had everything he needed on the nightstand. Water, medicine, a half drunk cup of tea –

“Magnus.”

Turning, he gave Alec a little smile as his Shadowhunter sat up just a little, reaching one hand out for him. “Hush, angel. You need to go back to sleep.” Magnus took the hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“I missed you.” Alec gave him a weak little tug, trying to get Magnus to join him in bed. “Please. You can’t catch what I have.”

“We don’t know that.” Magnus let out a soft laugh and couldn’t help the draw of his boyfriend, climbing on to the bed, soft blankets under his hands and knees. Alec’s breath came out shaky and weak as he pulled Magnus closer, one of them resting on the side of Magnus’ neck while the other tugged at Magnus’ shirt.

“Alexander, you’re sick. You need to rest.” Magnus protested, hovering over his half-asleep lover.

“Please, I just need to touch you, please.” His voice was wrecked, hoarse and deeper then it was normally and Magnus would be lying is he said it didn’t send just a little shiver of excitement through his veins. “Magnus,”

But even with a cracked little whisper for a voice, Magnus couldn’t resist it when Alec said his name like that, needy and breathy. He gave in without much more prodding, letting Alec tug his shirt up, pressing warm hands to his stomach, his nose grazing over Magnus’ neck, placing a little kiss there. Alec’s chest and throat smelt like vapor rub and his hands were weak as he pulled at Magnus, trying to get him where he wanted him. He wasn’t coughing though, and that was a good sign.

Magnus pressed a kiss behind his ear before straddling Alec’s hips, the weight of his body enough to get a sweet and soft moan from the Shadowhunter under him. Magnus smiled at that. It had been days since they’d last touched each other and his body was humming for it now, cock twitching with interest in his pants. When Alec had gotten sick he’d secluded himself in his old room at the Institute, not wanting to share his illness with anyone else. But Magnus had finally convinced him to relocate to the loft, so he could take care of him and Alec had been so grateful for that. But Alec had felt gross about himself and was too tired to do anything more then lay in bed and Magnus had respected that. But now, with his grabby hands and his soft, weak little moans it was obvious that Alec wanted intimate contact.

And Magnus was happy to give it to him.

He pulled his own shirt off, letting Alec’s hands roam over his skin, setting every nerve alight and Magnus hadn’t realized just how much he wanted Alec’s touch. Alec’s hands fumbled with his belt buckle but finally got it open, button fly soon to follow even if the actions of undoing the buttons sent aches though his hands. Magnus let out a soft noise as Alec pushed his hand into Magnus’ pants, hand rubbing over the soft satin panties Magnus had picked out that morning, palming him gently, smiling as he felt his boyfriend start to harden under his touch.

Magnus pressed another series of soft kisses over Alec’s shoulder, avoiding the skin he knew had vapor rub on it before pulling back to push Alec’s shirt up, lips finding that new skin and pressing wet kisses over him as he drifted down, glancing up when Alec let out a soft little moan as Magnus rubbed his cheek against Alec’s dick, the rough slide of the cotton of his boxer briefs too much on the sensitive and flushed skin of his cock.

“Magnus, please.” Alec whispered tangling a hand in his hair, even though it was stiff with product. Magnus laughed a little, fingers dipping into the waistband of his underwear to drag them down, sliding them off Alec’s legs and sitting back to admire the sight of his boyfriend stretched out in front of him. The dim light offered a pretty sight back to him, Alec’s runes standing out against his pale skin, one leg bent at the knee just a little, his cock sitting hard and rosy-tipped over the sharp point of his hip bone, the rune on his throat flexing as he swallowed, hands reaching for Magnus.

Magnus made quick work of his pants and underwear before he grinned and settled himself between Alec’s legs, pale thighs framing his narrow hips as he leaned over his boyfriend. Alec let out a soft sigh as Magnus’ hips rested against his, cocks dragging together. Alec sat up to tug his shirt over his head, a cough echoing in his chest when he laid back down, arm covering his mouth.

“Are you okay?”

There was a nod and Alec shifted to sit higher up on the pillows. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He nodded, running his hands over Magnus’ hips and back. “I’ll tell you if we need to stop.”

Magnus nodded, leaning down to kiss the corner of Alec’s mouth before Alec shifted, impatient as ever, pushing his hips up in an awkward little roll, a soft mewl leaving his lips at the dry slide of skin against skin. His fingers dug into Magnus’ hips and ass, trying to get something to feel good. Magnus chuckled a little, kissing his shoulder, a hand on Alec’s thigh before he summoned the bottle of lube from the nightstand.

“Need some help?” Magnus teased softly, propping himself on one elbow as he shifted. Alec made a soft noise and pinched Magnus’ ass, giving him a weak, soft smile as he watched Magnus uncap the bottle, spreading just a little bit over his hand, shifting forward on the bed, spreading Alec’s farther apart as he reached down between them, wrapping a hand around both of them.

Alec let out a little gasp, hardly a noise at all with how wrecked his voice was, hips pushing up into Magnus’ hand, hard-on sliding against his boyfriend’s in the loose circle of his hand. Alec reached up, fingers tightening on his shoulder, broken little gasps leaving him as they started to move against each other. His eyes fell shut and his mouth fell open, hands searching over Magnus’ body for a place to rest.

Magnus took in the sight of his boyfriend, lost in the gentle and almost teasing roll of their hips, cock sliding between their bellies, his hand drifting down to cup Alec’s balls, earning him another soft little sound. He knew that Alec was only being quiet because he couldn’t manage anything louder then the little whimpers and moans that were barely audible and he didn’t want his boyfriend straining himself or triggering a coughing fit. So he kept the roll of his hips steady and gentle, a hand combing through Alec’s hair, tugging it gently. Their breathing grew steadily harder, faster, hot puffs of air shared between them and Alec’s cock jerked against their stomach, steadily leaking pre-cum at this point. Alec wasn’t sure if it was because they hadn’t done anything in so long or because his sickness made it feel like all his nerves were alight with extra sensations, but everything felt more intense, every glide of Magnus’ cock against his, every kiss, every touch, it was like waves were running through his body, pooling in his gut, hot pleasure easing the way his body ached.  

There was a whispered plea for more, but Magnus shook his head, lips finding that spot behind Alec’s ear to kiss and suck, Alec’s hips pushing up against his with a little whine before Magnus put his hand on the bed to give himself some extra leverage, knees pressing into the bed as he gave into Alec’s soft little whines. Alec managed to wiggle his hand between them, wrapping around both of them as Magnus fucked his hand, against his cock, flushed heads nudging against each other.

“Magnus I’m so close.” He whispered, his other hand in Magnus’ hair as he pushed up, cock pushing against his hand. He let out breathy little gasps, head tilted back against the pillows and Magnus pulled back to watch him, the way his expression grew soft, only the tiniest of winkles in his brow as he got closer and closer to the edge.

Alec finished with a soft cry, body curling into Magnus as much as he could, fingers twisting in the hair on the back of Magnus’ head, cum splashing on both their chests. Magnus felt his body relax under him and he whispered soft, sweet things in Alec’s ear for the few moment before he found his release as well, hips stuttering as his cock jerked, cum getting in Alec’s chest hair.

The two shared a soft laugh as Magnus sat up, pressing a kiss to Alec’s forehead before a warm, wet rag appeared in his hand and he gently wiped their mess away. Alec hummed softly, stretching his body out, muscles relaxed and soft as Magnus wiped his torso clean from sweat, lube, cum and vapor rub.

“What are you doing?”

“Just trust me, darling.” Magnus smiled as he conjured clean clothing for the pair of them, he slipped new underwear up his own thighs and then help Alec into his own before he straddled his hips again, reaching over for the little pot of Vicks. Alec shifted to sit up on the pillows hands resting on Magnus’ thighs as his boyfriend rubbed the ointment over his chest and throat, strong, deft hands massaging it in and Alec sighed softly as he took a deep breath, slowly slipping back to sleep. Magnus helped him into a loose t-shirt before he cleaned off his hands and sent everything back to its proper place. Magnus climbed off the bed and took care of his makeup and jewelry, banishing the product from his hair because he was too tired to shower before he returned and settled down next to Alec in the bed.

They both seemed to reach for each other’s hands at the same moment and Magnus couldn’t help but match the smile on Alec’s lips. “That wasn’t too much?”

“No, it was good.” Alec mumbled out, lips hardly moving as he strayed the line between sleep and awake, his head turned toward Magnus as he other hand rested on his chest.

“Sleep, angel.” Mangus murmured, tucking his boyfriend in before curling up next to him and letting out a content sigh.


End file.
